dickfiguresfandomcom-20200223-history
Blue
Blue,unlike Red, is levelheaded, but is prone to insane actions like Red and takes things more seriously. Despite their differences Blue and Red are best friends . In Camp Anarchy, you see part insane and part organization you'll notice Blue checking a list of activities he would only have the patience to make it has the usual stuff but you will note some of his madness as it shows Murder as the last activity. In Butt Genie, Red's wish is obviously to rule the world, it is hinted that Blue might like to rule the world too when he says "that sounds pretty sweet" after the glimpse. In Traffic Jams, it is shown that he likes classical music, and in Flame War, he was the only one who bothered to use a parachute showing he has a bit of common sense and a lot of decency. His voice seems to break when talking to women, which is a bit of a problem, seeing as how he's always trying to pick up a date. In OMG, it's hinted that he might have a drinking problem, similar to Red in Panda Hat but probably not true because later it is shown that everything was dreamt by the Raccoon. In Role Playas, it is shown that he plays a game similar to Dungeons and Dragons, which hints that he might be a nerd. And in Y U So Meme? it is shown that he's a computer hacker and a fan of comicbooks and Star Wars. Gallery Blue 5.jpg Blue 3.jpg Blue 4.jpg Blue 1.jpg Blue 9.jpg Blue 20.jpg Blue 18.jpg Blue 17.jpg Blue 15.jpg Blue 11.jpg Blue 29.jpg Blue 28.jpg Blue 27.jpg Blue 26.jpg Blue 25.jpg Blue 24.jpg Blue 21.jpg Blue 36.jpg Blue 35.jpg Blue 33.jpg Blue 32.jpg Blue 2.8.jpg Blue 2.7.jpg Blue 2.5.jpg Blue 2.4.jpg Blue 2.1.jpg pwnnuubs.png flyblue.png sawreeblue.png trueblue.png lookout.png playgame.png cardrive.png Blue.png notthisagain.png ugh.png lol.png zedoll.png thebitch.png hello.png shit2.png checkplease.png coolsunglasas.png runbluerun.png aaah.png badasses.png blueinspace.png bluesaysdamn.png bluesaim.png fuckyea.png destoryyou.png putinsomeflames.png hurts.png gimme.png ginies.png ruuuuuuuu.png whatthefuckingfuck.png seriously.png sweetjesus.png BlueDF.png|Blue taken from dick figures music video website bloser1.PNG Bloser2.PNG Bloser4.PNG redandbluecameogoodbyekitty.png|Red and Blue cameo from a Mondo show goodbye kitty GreenWild.png GreenSad.png GreenHappy.png GreenFind.png GreenComp.png blue in flame war.PNG|Blue in Flame War Thanks.jpeg|blue in thank you to viewers Blue.jpg|link=http://dickfigures.wikia.com/wiki/Special:NewFiles Capture.png|Blue in Zombies and Shotguns blue. PNG Trivia *He was the only one who didn't dance in A Bee or Something. *Blue makes desperate attempts acting like he is cultural around Pink. (he says grasias and Konichiwa when he's trying to be french and says hong kong when he tries to say thank you in chiniese.) *Blue is a Trekkie (Star Trek fan) shown in Terminate-Her as he dresses up as Captain Jean Picard. *In the episode Steakosaurus he makes a reference to jurassic park by saying "clever girl" when red is eaten by a triceratops. *Blue is smarter and more civilized than Red. *Blue may be an alchoholic. As seen in OMG, he drank rum, tequila, wine, vodka and beer, but it is probably not true because Raccoon dreamt it up. **This is also a reference to Red and Raccoon's drinking problem. **However, in the Dick Figures Facebook page, Blue is shown drinking vodka water, this was drawn by Victor Gago Mugler Erazo (aka, Victor G.M. Erazo). *In He Who Shall Not Be Maimed, and Role Playas, he is a wizard named Cerulean with only 3 known spells, Duplicota Blange, which duplicates, Avada Kedavra, which is the killing curse and Shutthfuckupicus, used to silence, but doesn't actually work. **Avada Kedavra is the killing curse in Harry Potter. *Since "Role Playas", it is obviouse that Blue is a nerd. His nerdiness is shown in "Attack of the Pwns", "Y U So Meme", and "Real Dude Bros Night Man" . *Blue had eye surgery in Kitty Amazing, this is probably because he doesn't want to wear glasses anymore as seen in Traffic Jams *Blue's favorite food are frozen burritos. *Blue is the leader of the Cerulean Alliance. *Blue can be badass sometimes as you can see in Zombies & Shotguns, he said Fuck yea. *Blue had a bad time at Camp Redwood when he was a little boy. *In Butt Genie it's possibly revealed that Blue has anger problems and can be a little greedy since that he wanted more wishes. *Blue is still dating Pink, but in Captain Red Rum & The Pina Colada Armada, it is confirmed that their relationship is (for now) unofficial. *He might have some eye deficency because in Traffic Jams he came back for his glasses, which explains why he had eye surgery in Kitty Amazing . Although, he may have been referring to a pair of sunglasses. *Blue is Red's lieutenant in Captain Red Rum & The Pina Colada Armada. **Blue is angry at Red for drowning Pink in a ship battle. **Blue apparently enjoys Pina Coladas. *Blue apparently has a Facester page, with Red, Pink and Lord Tourettes as friends. He is apparently sending a relationship confirmation message to Pink. **Blue also has a Twitter page, known as BlueHatesRed . *Blue's desktop background is two Turtle Dragons having sex, first seen in Lord Tourette's Syndrome. *Blue and Jason are the only characters from the series showing meme faces. *Blue's profile name in Flame War is BlueBalls, which is his pirate name in Captain Red Rum & The Pina Colada Armada. *Blue is, apparently, a professional hacker. *Blue is perfect marksman in Flame War and Zombies And Shotguns, but sucks using a whip in Sex Marks The Spot. *In Y U So Meme, if you look at the scoreboard, you'll see that Blue has the lowest score and has -50 kills (which is impossible), proving that he sucks at Flame War. *As of We're Cops!'', ''Blue has a criminal record. **He is an accomplice to Red's carjacking of a cruiser and posing as a cop. **He robbed a bank with Red. **In Planet Asshole, Blue agrees with Red in messing with Der and Eulb. **He took part killing innocent technicians at Cybertime . *The possible reason why Blue is more levelheaded than Red might be because the color blue is considered as a "calming color". *Blue may have a secret power to cause Depression. *In Pussy Magnet, Blue reveals to Red that he might have lost his "game." Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4